Traditionally, systems have been provided for detecting unwanted data, such that devices employing such systems may be secured from the unwanted data. However, techniques utilized by such systems for detecting unwanted data have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, traditional systems have been incapable of detecting unwanted data based on icons associated with such unwanted data.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.